1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a screwdriver holder.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional screwdriver holder in accordance with the prior art comprises a card (60) with an integral tongue (601) extending from the lower end of the card (60). A through hole (61) is defined near the upper end of the card (60) to hang the card on a hook, horizontal post, nail, etc. Two U-shaped bridges (62) are horizontally and separately formed on the lower end of the tongue (601). A slot (621) is defined by the surface of the bridge (62). A resilient, elastic washer (63) with a central hole (631) is inserted into each U-shaped slot (621) through an opening in the back of the tongue (601).
A screwdriver with a shank is inserted through the central hole (631) in the resilient, elastic washers (63). The screwdriver is held on the holder because the central hole (631) of the resilient washer (63) has a diameter smaller than that of the shank of the screwdriver. Consequently, the screwdriver can be hung on a suitable place by using the suspension display card.
The conventional screwdriver holder in accordance with the prior art can hold the shank of the screwdriver so that the screwdriver can be hung on a wall, but it still has several disadvantages.
1. The card and the resilient, elastic washer are made from different materials. Usually, the resilient, elastic washer is softer than the card to provide a good clamping force. The manufacturer must use two kinds of material during production of the suspension display card.
2. The card and the resilient washer must be manufactured in two distinct processes, and then the resilient flexible washer must be inserted into the slot. The production sequence is inconvenient and needs to be simplified.
3. The scope in which the conventional suspension display card can be used is limited because the conventional suspension display card cannot be used to hold a flat tip screwdriver. The head of the flat tip screwdriver is much wider than the diameter of the central hole in the resilient elastic washer. The head of the flat tip screwdriver will damage or destroy the resilient, elastic washer.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional screwdriver holder.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved screwdriver holder that is easy to use and manufacture.
To achieve the objective, the screwdriver holder in accordance with the present invention includes a base plate and a bracket detachably mounted on the base plate. The base plate includes a hole defined in an upper portion of the base plate to hang the screwdriver holder on a suitable place and an connecting portion formed near a bottom of the base plate. The connecting portion is adapted to partially receive the annular lip of the handle of the screwdriver. The bracket is detachably mounted on the connecting portion and adapted to partially receive the annular lip of the screwdriver to hold the screwdriver in place on the screwdriver holder.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.